Rich Brats, Pranks, and New Friends
by Kayy-chan
Summary: When little Kayarie Nagasaki meets little Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Things may get just a little out of hand. HikaruXOCXKaoru Friendship. One-Shot.


Little Kayarie Nagasaki looked up at the huge mansion in front of her. Her eyes widened as she took in the beauty of it all. She was spending the day with her aunt who was visiting a friend of hers. Kayarie's aunt was a very rich woman and knew many rich people. She had asked to go when she heard her aunt's friend had two sons the same age as her. Both her mother and her aunt agreed and now she was about to meet two filthy rich 6 year olds.

"Are you ready honey?" her aunt asked. Kayarie nodded and took her aunts hand as they headed up the steps to the front door. When the door opened, Kayarie saw a pretty looking maid in a beautiful maid's uniform. The maid escorted them into a room where her aunt then greeted a woman with short orange hair. After an exchange of "Hello"s and "How are you"s, the woman bent down to Kayarie's height and smiled.

"Hello." She said "you must be Kayarie. I've heard a lot about you" Kayarie looked at the women.

"Hi." She said "It's nice to meet you" Kayarie shyly smiled. She had promised her mother she would be polite and well behaved.

"Well, it is certainly a pleasure to meet you as well. would you like to meet my two sons?" the woman asked Kayarie smiled and nodded excitedly. "OK, let me go get them" the woman then left the room. About a minute later, two identical twin boys with orange hair walked in along with the orange haired woman. "Kayarie, I like you to meet my boys, Hikaru and Kaoru" Kayarie looked at the two boys silently. Then, she smiled and ran up to them.

"Hi!" she said excitedly. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at her then gave her a quick hello in unison. Kayarie looked at each of the boys then grabbed each of their hands and lead them out of the room into the hall. The adults laughed as the three left the room.

"Hey!" one of the twins yelled

"What are you doing!" the other shouted. Finally, Kayarie stopped and smiled.

"I wanted to get away from those boring grown-ups." She said "Now, we can have fun." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her, and then burst out in laughter. Kayarie was confused. "What?"

"Do you really think _we _want to play with _you_?" Hikaru said, still laughing.

"You've got to be kidding" Kaoru said.

"Why don't you want to play with me?" Kayarie asked a little hurt and a little angry.

"We don't play with other people" Hikaru said

"We have each other" Kaoru said. Both of them then started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kayarie called out, running after them. "That's not a good reason to not want to play with someone." The twins stared at her.

"Yes it is" they said together.

"No it isn't" Kayarie argued.

"Why do you care?" Kayarie was confused at the question. Then, she realized what they meant.

"I care…because everyone needs a friend, even if they already have one. Even though you two are friends with each other doesn't mean you can't let some one else be your friend." The twins stared at her blankly. They had always thought that no one would ever understand them or be able to tell them apart and to them that meant they would never let anyone into their world. Kaoru decided to give this girl a chance, but he was still skeptical about it.

"Ok, you can play with us but, you have to play the "Which one is Hikaru Game." Kaoru said almost angry. Hikaru looked at his brother slightly confused, then caught on to what he was doing. Kayarie stood there confused. She didn't know what they meant. "So, which one of us is Hikaru?"

"I have to guess which one of you is Hikaru?" Kayarie asked. Kaoru nodded. "But you're identical! Besides, I just met you, even If you weren't identical twins, I still wouldn't know who is who!" Kaoru didn't care what she said. Kayarie sighed. "If I truly had to guess…He is Hikaru!" Kayarie pointed at Hikuru. Kaoru blinked. She was right.

"Lucky guess" Kaoru mumbled. Hikaru stared at Kayarie in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Hikaru asked. No one had ever been able to win the "Which One Is Hikaru Game" before.

"You mean I'm right?" Kayarie asked surprised. "All I did was guess. Can we play now?' Kaoru stared at this mysterious girl. What was she? He knew that she had just guessed and didn't _really _tell them apart, but he felt that this girl was different. Not like normal girls. He decided to give this girl a chance but was still cautious.

"Ok, you can play with us." Kaoru said crossing his arms. Hikaru stared at his brother in shock. They never played with other kids their parents introduced them to. More importantly, Hikaru was usually the one to make decisions and do all the talking while Kaoru was the quiet one. Today seemed like an opposite day to Hikaru. Kayarie let out a small squeal of delight.

"_Maybe she is like most girls"_ Kaoru thought to himself silently.

"C'mon!" Kayarie said grabbing their hands and running down the long hallway.

"What are you doing!" Hikaru yelled.

"Where are we going!" Kaoru yelled. Kayarie stopped and let go of their hands.

"I'm not sure." She said slowly. "Where is your room? We need to make plans" both of the twins were confused.

"Plans?" they asked in unison. Kayarie nodded.

"A good prank wouldn't be good without a plan." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her in disbelief. This was no ordinary girl. They stood their in silence for a minute until Kayarie broke the silence with a small cough. "So…are you going to tell me where your room is or not?" Kaoru blinked.

"Uh…yeah sure." He said. He began walking forward, leading Kayarie to his and Hikaru's room. Hikaru followed after he realized his brother had left his side. "Here it is" Kayarie looked around the room. It was HUGE! It was almost the size of her kitchen and living room put together. As Kayarie gawked at the size of the room, the two twins sat on their bed they both shared and stared at her silently. Hikaru coughed, hoping it would bring Kayarie out of her little wonderland.

"This is you room!" Kayarie asked in amazement. The twins nodded. "Wow. It's so BIG!" Kayarie laughed a little. Hikaru coughed again making Kayarie come back to reality. "Huh? Oh right, Plans!"

(About a half hour later…)

"What kind of prank is this?" Hikaru asked, utterly confused. Kayarie sighed

"Do I have to explain it again?" she asked in annoyance. "Its quite simple actually. Listen, first, I run into the living room complaining that Kaoru hit me to distract the adults. Kaoru then pushes the dresser over in order to get the adults to go to your guy's room. Then, when they open the door, a large bucket of water will fall over their heads!" The twins blinked.

"Oh ok! I get it now!" Hikaru announced triumphantly. "Don't you think maple syrup would work better though?"

Kayarie smiled widely. "Yes! Hikaru you are brilliant!" she exclaimed. Her smile then faded into a confused expression. "Do you guys have enough syrup for that?"

Kaoru laughed. "Of course we do! We're rich remember?" he said. "Me and Hikaru eat waffles for breakfast all the time!"

"And pancakes!" Hikaru added.

Kayarie laughed. "Ok then. That's that! Lets start constructing!"

(About another half hour later…)

"Are you ready?" Kayarie whispered into one of the three walkie-talkies.

In unison the twins replied "yes ma'am! All systems go!" Kayarie smiled.

"Okay then, let the prank begin!"

"Wait!" Hikaru cried.

"What?" Kayarie asked.

"What is the name of our prank?" Hikaru asked.

"Does it matter?" Kaoru asked

"Yes it does! It does matter! Without a name what would we call it?" Hikaru explained. Kayarie sighed.

"Okay Hikaru, how about the ultimate-revenge-against-the-grown-ups-prank?" Kayarie suggested. Laughter was then heard over the walkie-talkie. "What?"

"It's perfect!" Hikaru said. Kaoru just kept on laughing. After a minute the laughter died down.

"Are you done?" Kayarie asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes." The twins said in unison.

"Good. Now let the ultimate-revenge-against-the-grown-ups-prank begin!" Kayarie ordered. The twins nodded and waited for the signal. Kayarie put the walkie-talkie in her pocket and took a deep breath. She then pinched herself as hard as she could in order to make herself cry. After a few seconds she yelled in pain and tears began to well up in her eyes. As she started to cry harder, she ran into the living room where the adults were discussing boring grown-up topics. When the adults noticed the crying girl, Kayarie's aunt, the twin's mother, and the twin's father stood up and rushed over to where Kayarie stood crying.

"What happened Kayarie?" Kayarie's aunt asked in a worried voice.

"K-Kaoru hit m-me!" Kayarie wailed.

"What?" The twin's mother asked. "My Kaoru would never do such a thing; he is such a sweet and caring boy!" Kayarie shook her head and kept on crying. In order to prove her claim, Kayarie showed them the red mark on her arm where she had pinched herself. As the adults examined the red mark, Kayarie pressed the button on the walkie-talkie letting the commotion that was going on in the living room be heard by the twins. This was their signal. All of a sudden a loud crash was heard upstairs.

"My heavens, what has happened now?" The twin's father asked. Everyone including Kayarie began to head towards the twin's room to investigate. As they began to open the door Kayarie stepped back, knowing what was about to happen. The twin's father then swung the door open. All of a sudden a down pour of maple syrup fell onto all three of the adults. The two ladies screamed while the twin's father began to laugh. The twin's mother glared at her husband and he immediately stopped laughing. Fits of laughter were then heard inside the twin's room. Just then, the twins stepped out of their room laughing so hard they were almost crying. Kayarie tried to suppress her laughter. The adults turned to glare at the twins.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Was this your doing?" The twin's mother yelled in anger. The twins stopped laughing and stayed silent. Their mother sighed. "You're in HUGE trouble!"

"Did you take part in this as well Kayarie?" Kayarie's aunt asked, turning to her niece. Kayarie stood there silently for a second, and then proceeded to cry fake tears.

"They made me do it!" she yelled. The twins then looked at her in disbelief. That traitor! "I didn't want to do it but they made me! They wanted me to be the distraction but I said I wouldn't do it! Then Kaoru actually hit me so I really wasn't lying! Please don't be mad at me! I tried to stop them!" The adults looked at the girl, contemplating if they should believe her or not. Kayarie then turned to the twin's mother. "I am so sorry. I really did try to stop them. I hope you can forgive me." Kayarie then gave her best "sad-puppy-dog-eyes". The twin's mother couldn't resist.

"Oh dear, I believe you and I forgive you. I blame everything on my boys! They pull these kinds of tricks all the time!" The twins kept staring in disbelief. Their mother then turned to them. "And you misters! After we clean ourselves up, oh are you going to get it!" the adults then left to clean themselves up. As soon as the adults were out of hearing range, Kayarie burst out into a fit of laughter. The twins turned to the laughing girl and glared at her with anger. Kayarie stopped laughing as she noticed the boy's glare.

"What?" she asked. "Did you expect me to take the blame like a good little girl?" she snorted. "A true prankster never takes the blame for anything!" The twins looked at each other and then back at Kayarie. They then began clapping. Lilly looked at them in shock and confusion. "You're not…mad?"

"Well of course we're mad!" Hikaru yelled.

"But we have to appreciate a good prankster when we see them." Kaoru said. Kayarie smiled.

"Thanks." She said, still smiling. "And, I am sorry for blaming everything on you. You know how it is though. Besides, if my mom found out I did it, she would never let me come visit you ever again!" the twins looked at her confused.

"You're planning on coming back here?" Kaoru asked, confused. Kayarie nodded.

"Really?" Hikaru asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kayarie asked. The twins looked at each other and then shrugged. Kayarie laughed a little.

"Well, it's almost time for me to leave." Kayarie said, sounding a bit sad. She then walked over to the twins and hugged both of them at the same time. This shocked the boys more then anything. No one usually liked them because of their coldness and meanness. Finally, they had found a friend that accepted them for who they were, and who they had accepted into their world as well. Kayarie released them and smiled. The twins smiled back. To all three of them, it had been the best day any of them had had in a long time.

* * *

Yay, another One-Shot from Yours Truly! Its not that great but i hope you liked it! I'm sorry I've been cheap on updating my other story, i"ve been busy and lazy recently. I hope you liked this One-Shot though! Review Please! pretty please? (:

-EDIT-

Hey, so, i read over this again and fixed some minor grammatical errors, and in hopes of getting more reviewers, i am updating this revised version. Please Review!(:


End file.
